Das Leben von Rose und Scorp
by nicisehlen
Summary: Eine kleine "Die besten Momente"-Sammlung aus dem Leben von Rose und Scorpius. Von den anänglichen Schwierigkeiten bis zum Happy End!
1. Toleranz

[i]-Toleranz = die ruhige Duldung von abweichenden Meinungen oder Aktivitäten anderer Menschen-[/i]

Toleranz. Das ist eine Eigenschaft die ich an andern Menschen und speziell an mir selber sehr zu schätzen weiß. Ich bilde mir meine eigene Meinung und übernehme nicht die von anderen oder gar meiner Familie. Vielleicht ist das auch der Grund warum ich so viele Freunde in Hogwarts habe. Oder naja, nennen wir sie Bekannte, mit denen ich gut auskomme und mich gut verstehe.

Denn wirkliche Freunde habe ich nicht allzu viele, aber die die ich habe reichen vollkommen aus.

Da wären zum einen mein Cousin und bester Freund Albus Serverus Potter (auch Al genannt) und Melanie Sophie Longbottom (von mir wird sie aber nur Melly genannt) , meine allerbeste Freundin auf der Welt. Den beiden kann ich einfach alles erzählen und da Al, Melly und ich förmlich zusammen aufgewachsen sind, kennen wir uns auch wirklich in- und auswendig.

Achso bevor ich es vergesse, ich bin Rose Weasley und ja genau ich bin die Tochter von Ronald und Hermine Weasley. Zur Zeit bin ich in der 5. Klasse auf der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

Um wieder auf das Thema Toleranz zurück zu kommen…ich bin es! Wirklich! Aber dieser Malfoy macht es einem echt nicht leicht. Er ist der beste Freund von Al und anscheinend auch ganz anders als seine Familie bzw. als sein Vater, sagt zumindest Onkel Harry. Ich wollte ihn nicht verabscheuen nur weil unsere Väter sich nicht ausstehen konnten und deswegen hab ich auch nicht wirklich auf das geachtet was mein Dad mir am ersten Tag am Gleis 9 3/4 gesagt hat.

Aber wie gesagt Scorpius Malfoy macht es einem echt nicht leicht. Ja okay er sieht wirklich gut aus, ist sehr charmant und ein ausgezeichneter Quidditschspieler, aber das gibt ihm doch noch lange nicht das Recht immer mit diesem arroganten Grinsen im Gesicht rumzulaufen. Ich meine, er ist doch deswegen nicht Merlin oder so. Er ist einfach nur Scorpius Malfoy.

Alle Mädchen himmeln ihn an, weil er jaaa sooooo toll ist. Naja das ist er irgendwie auch, aber man kann es halt auch übertreiben!

Meine beste Freuden Melly ist auch eine dieser Malfoy-hinterhersabbernden-Mädels.

„Sieht er heute nicht einfach wieder zum anbeißen aus?", fragte sie mich gerade, während wir am Gryffindortisch saßen und frühstückten. „Wenn du meinst. Ich finde er sieht aus wie immer!"

„Ja weil er immer zum anbeißen aussieht, Rose!" Also wie gesagt, man kann es auch übertreiben.

„Du solltest nicht so viel den Kerlen hinterher schauen, sondern endlich aufessen sonst kommen wir wegen dir wieder zu spät!" Es ist auch echt jeden Morgen das gleiche mit ihr. Melly ist ein sehr chaotischer Mensch und sie spricht aus was sie gerade denkt. Ich hingegen bin eher zurückhaltend und bodenständig und naja dank meiner Mutter auch eine kleine Streberin. Nur bin ich nicht ganz so ehrgeizig, wie Mum damals, denn wenn mal wer besser ist, dann ist das halt so.

„Warum bist du eigentlich die einzige, die nicht auf Scorpius anzuspringen scheint. Oder anders gesagt, warum verachtest du ihn?", fragte mich Melly auf dem Weg zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer.

„Ich verachte ihn doch gar nicht. Warum auch? Er hat mir ja nichts getan! Nur weil ich ihm nicht hinterher hechel so wie anscheinend alle Mädchen hier, heißt das ja nicht gleich, dass ich ihn verachte oder hasse. Ich kann nur irgendwie nix mit ihm anfangen. Wenn ich sein arrogantes Grinsen sehe, möchte ich am liebsten wieder umdrehen."

„Aber neeeeiiiin…duuuu verachtest ihn nicht!" Wieso war da ein Hauch Ironie in der Stimme meiner besten Freundin zu hören?

„Genau ich verachte ihn nicht! Basta!", eigentlich sollte diese Aussage das Ende dieser Diskussion definieren, aber da hab ich die Rechnung ja ohne Melly gemacht.

„Hast du denn schon jemals mehr als nur drei Wörter mit ihm gewechselt?", jetzt wird es langsam echt nervig.

„Ja natürlich hab ich das. Er ist schließlich Als bester Freund und da lässt sich das kaum vermeiden. Wir haben bestimmt mal irgendwann…", jetzt wo ich drüber nachdenke. Eigentlich hab ich mich noch nie so wirklich mit ihm unterhalten, aber wie auch, wir waren ja nie alleine oder so. Nicht das ich das wollte, aber jetzt musste ich auch noch Melly recht geben und das kann ich mir wieder den ganzen Tag über anhören.

„..Irgendwann?", fragte sie gedehnt.

„Ja okay vielleicht haben wir außer ‚Hallo' und ‚Auf Wiedersehen' wirklich noch nicht mehr miteinander geredet, aber das ändert ja nix an der Tatsache, dass er ein arroganter Kerl ist."

„Also ich glaube ja, dass du ein viel zu verzerrtes und falsches Bild von ihm hast, aber naja du wirst schon wissen was du tust. Und jetzt lass uns endlich reingehen, sonst gibt es wieder Sonderaufgaben von Professor Patil." Und mit diesem Satz verschwand sie durch die Tür ins Klassenzimmer und ließ mich mit schwirrenden Gedanken zurück.

Bevor es zu spät war bin ich auch noch schnell in den Klassenraum und auf meinen Platz neben Melly gehuscht. Von der Stunde bekam ich aber nicht viel mit, denn ich war in Gedanken bei einem gewissen Slytherin und meiner vielleicht doch nicht so ganz toleranten Einstellung gegenüber ihm.


	2. Freundschaft

Wahre Freundschaft ist etwas auf das man bauen kann. Ich wusste, dass ich mich immer auf Al und Melly verlassen kann. Egal was passiert. Aber seit kurzem gab es noch einen vierten im Bunde und wenn mir das vor einem Jahr einer gesagt hätte, hätte ich ihn wohl ausgelacht.

Nach dem Gespräch mit Melly im fünften Schuljahr bin ich mal in mich gegangen, oder sowas ähnliches. Naja jedenfalls bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie Recht hatte und ich habe angefangen mich Scorpius gegenüber zu öffnen. Das heißt ich habe mich auch mal mit ihm unterhalten, wenn es die Möglichkeit dazu gab. Für Al schien das auf einmal eine ziemliche Erleichterung zu sein, denn anscheinend hatte ihn die nicht vorhandene Freundschaft zwischen seinen zwei besten Freunden ziemlich zerrissen.

Naja darüber muss er sich ja keinen Kopf mehr machen, denn Scorpius und ich sind mittlerweile auch gut miteinander befreundet und wir verstehen uns von Mal zu Mal besser.

Melly hat eh nichts gegen unseren „Zuwachs" einzuwenden, denn sie findet Scorpius auch weiterhin zum anbeißen und freut sich tierisch darüber, dass er jetzt so oft was mit uns unternimmt.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so froh darüber sein könnte mit einem Malfoy befreundet zu sein, aber doch es ist möglich!

Er ist wirklich eine faszinierende Persönlichkeit. Wie ich schon einmal fest gestellt habe, sieht er wirklich gut aus, ist charmant und ein toller Quidditschspieler, aber das ist noch lange nicht alles. Er ist weiterhin auch wirklich humorvoll, hilfsbereit und, was ich nie gedacht hätte, wirklich sehr intelligent.

Nicht dass ihr jetzt ich würde euch hier einen vorschwärmen. Ich wollte das nur mal klarstellen. Ich bin nicht verliebt in ihn oder sowas. Das wäre irgendwie absurd und würde die ganze wir-sind-jetzt-Freunde Sache auch nur unnötig komplizieren.

Also was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, ist das Scorpius Malfoy mittlerweile einer meine besten Freunde geworden ist und ich mich wirklich gerne mit ihm unterhalte. Mit ihm kann man auch mal etwas niveauvoller Gespräche führen, also nichts gegen Al und Melly, aber manchmal benehmen sich die beiden echt kindisch.

„Guten Morgen Rosie."

„Guten Morgen Scorp. Na haben wir uns mal wieder am Tisch geirrt?" Scorpius hatte seit kurzem die Angewohnheit mit bei uns am Gryffindortisch zu essen.

„Ich hätte es da drüber garantiert nicht ausgehalten.", sagte er gequält, „Die Tatsache, dass ich mit Al befreundet bin, konnten sie irgendwie verkraften, aber jetzt auch noch mit einer… _Weasley…_", dabei versuchte er so viel Verachtung wie möglich in seine Stimme zu legen, um zu demonstrieren, wie die anderen Slytherins reagiert haben, „ das ist für sie nicht nachvollziehbar."

„Und ich dachte die Zeiten der häuserübergreifenden Hasstiraden wären vorbei.", murmelte ich in meinen Kaffee.

„Na ihr zwei? Bringt ihr schon wieder die Gerüchteküche zum brodeln?" Achja, mein lieber Cousin ist heute auch wieder so witzig. Al und Melly setzten sich zu uns, um auch zu frühstücken.

„Nur weil alle denken, dass eine Freundschaft zwischen Jungs und Mädchen nicht denkbar ist, müssen wir uns doch nicht von einander fern halten, oder?", fragte ich ihn vielleicht einen Hauch zu giftig.

„Wooh…ganz ruhig Rosie. War doch nur ein Scherz. Du weißt, dass ich es klasse finde, dass ihr euch endlich so gut versteht."

„Echt mal…was ist denn mit dir los heute Morgen?", mischte sich jetzt auch noch Melly ein.

„Ach keine Ahnung…ist einfach nicht mein Tag. Wie sieht's aus? Heute Abend Raum der Wünsche?"

„Bin dabei!"

„Definitiv!"

„Okay gerne."

„Gut dann bis heute Abend ich muss jetzt noch was erledigen.", damit stand ich auf und ging Richtung Bibliothek, um noch einiges nachzuschlagen.

Nach einem langen Tag in Bibliothek machte ich mich am Abend auf den Weg in den Raum der Wünsche. Das war sozusagen unser Rückzugsort, Club- oder auch Verbindungshaus. Wie auch immer man das nennen möchte. Es war halt einfach ein Ort an dem wir uns auch außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraums treffen konnten, was sehr vorteilhaft war, denn Scorpius durfte nun mal nicht in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum und wäre dort wohl auch nicht sehr willkommen gewesen und anders rum sieht es genauso aus.

Aber so hatten wir wenigstens unsere Ruhe und konnten einfach nur den Abend genießen. AL und Scorpius hatten auch schon immer gute Kontakte zu den Hauselfen, sodass wir auch meist mit Butterbier und ein paar Leckereien aus der Küche ausgestattet waren.

Als ich in den Raum ging sah ich nur Scorpius, der alleine auf einer riesigen Couch saß und nachdenklich in die Luft starrte.

Ich ließ mich neben ihn plumpsen und er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch.

„Mensch Rose…musst du mich so erschrecken?"

„Tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so vertieft in deine Gedanken bist, dass du gar nichts mehr mitbekommst." Beim Reden konnte ich mir aber ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Also erstens lieber Scorp, wo sind die anderen und zweitens was ging in deinem hübschen Köpfchen vor, dass du so weggetreten bist?"

„Al und Melly sind noch zur Küche gegangen, um uns was zum Essen und Trinken zu besorgen. Wenn du mich fragst, hängen die beiden momentan echt oft aufeinander, scheint so als würde sich da was anbahnen. Und zu zweitens…sorry aber das geht dich nichts an. Oder anders…ich kann es dir noch nicht sagen."

Melly und Al? Ja das stimmt ist mir auch schon oft aufgefallen. Die beiden verbringen viel Zeit zusammen und reden auch viel miteinander. Aber deswegen muss da ja nicht gleich was laufen, oder?

Und was heißt hier eigentlich er kann mir das NOCH nicht sagen. Was ist das denn für ein Schwachsinn. Aber bevor ich mich darüber großartig aufregen konnte, wurde schon die Tür geöffnet und eine lachende Melly und ein übers ganze Gesicht strahlender Al traten ein.

„Was ist denn mit euch los? Habt ihr heimlich am Heiterkeitstrank geschnüffelt, oder warum grinst ihr so, wie Hagrid, wenn er an Drachen denkt?", fragte ich meine beiden besten Freunde.

„Nein haben wir nicht…wir haben nur gerade…", und schon brach Melly wieder in elendiges Gekicher aus.

Al setzte an, um weiter zu erzählen, aber da kam auch nicht viel bei raus. Am Ende habe ich nur was von Peeves, brennenden Schuhen und irgendeinem Slytherin mitbekommen.

Im Großen und Ganzen wurde es noch ein echt lustiger Abend. Wir vier haben viel gelacht und über Gott und die Welt gequasselt.

Außerdem musste ich mir in meinen Gedanken eingestehen, dass Scorp recht hatte, denn Melly und Al haben sich immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu geworfen, die nur eins bedeuten können. Mal sehen wie lange es dauert, bis die beiden das auch mitbekommen.

Aber jetzt gerade sind wir nur vier Schüler, die zusammen sitzen und lachen und die eins verbindet. Freundschaft!


	3. Eifersucht

[i]-Eifersucht = schmerzhafte Emotion, die man bei einer nicht oder nur in ungenügendem Maße erhaltenen Anerkennung verspürt-[/i]

Eifersucht ist ein Gefühl, welches alles kaputt machen kann, denn schon die Übersetzung des Wortes Sucht (altdeutsch für Seuche) verdeutlicht dieses. Die Eifersucht verbreitet sich in deinem Kopf und deinem Körper wie eine hoch ansteckende Krankheit.

Ich bin Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy und normaler Weise bin ich kein eifersüchtiger Typ. Warum auch? Die meisten Mädchen halten mich wahrscheinlich für die Reinkarnation Merlins. Ich will jetzt nicht arrogant klingen, aber es lässt sich nun mal nicht leugnen, dass ich ein gut aussehender Kerl bin und die Mädels stehen auf mich. Nur bin ich nicht so wie James, der große Bruder meines besten Freundes Albus und nutze diese Tatsache schamlos aus.

Ich hatte bis jetzt erst eine Freundin und das mit 16 ½ Jahren. Mit ihr war ich auch nur zwei Monate im fünften Schuljahr zusammen. Beziehungen waren zu der Zeit sowas wie ein modischer Trend und ich bin diesem gefolgt. Versteht mich nicht falsch ich mochte das Mädchen, aber wir haben beide nach den zwei Monaten festgestellt, dass das mit uns nichts Halbes und nichts Ganzes ist.

Naja jedenfalls wie gesagt, ich hatte noch keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein, aber wenn ich Rose mit diesem Schleimbeutel, der sich ihr Freund nennt, sehe, möchte ich ihm am liebsten auf der Stelle einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen. Ich war von Anfang an in Rose Weasley verknallt, denn sie ist einfach eine atemberaubende Person.

Sie ist clever, intelligent, hilfsbereit, humorvoll und wunderschön.

Ich war überglücklich als sie mir von einem knappen Jahr endlich die Gelegenheit gegeben hat ihr mal etwas näher zu kommen. Früher gab es mich nur mit den anderen Slytherins oder manchmal auch mit Al zu sehen, aber jetzt gibt es und nur noch im Vierer-Pack und das ist auch gut so. Melly, Rose und Al sind echt die besten Freunde, die man sich wünschen kann und auch wenn Melly und Al manchmal ganz schön nervig sein können, so kann man sich trotzdem immer auf sie verlassen.

Durch diese Freundschaft bin ich Rose wenigstens nah gewesen und konnte Zeit mit ihr verbringen, was mir wirklich viel bedeutet.

Also nicht dass ich hier jetzt als total verkorkster Romantiker rüberkomme, aber wie ich schon gesagt habe, Rose bedeutet mir echt viel und deswegen, bedeutet mir auch jede mit ihr verbrachte Minute viel. Oh mein Gott…ich hör mich ja echt schlimm an.

Ich sollte beim Thema bleiben.

Selbst die Beziehung von Al und Melly, die vor einem halben Jahr zu Stande kam, tat der freundschaftlichen Umgebung keinen Abbruch. Es war zwar manchmal ätzend die beiden turteln zu sehen, aber tief im Inneren wusste ich, dass ich eigentlich das gleiche wie die haben wollte und zwar mit Rose.

Das Gute an der Beziehung zwischen den beiden war, dass so die Möglichkeit bestand mehr Zeit mit Rose zu verbringen, denn anscheinend konnte sie die ewige Knutscherei auch nicht immer ertragen.

Doch nun ist sie seit kurzem mit diesem Dödel Andrew O'Connor zusammen und merkt noch nicht mal, dass er sie nur benutzt. Schon alleine wenn er nur ihre Hand hält, zieht sich bei mir irgendwas im Körperinneren zusammen, aber wenn er sie auch noch küsst, dann möchte ich mich am liebsten an Ort und Stelle übergeben.

„Hat er dir irgendwas getan, dass du immer über ihn herziehen musst?", fragte Rose eines Nachmittags in der Bibliothek. Wir mussten noch zusammen einen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke ausarbeiten, weil wir in der Stunde nicht wirklich aufmerksam und konzentriert waren. Wir hatten mal wieder über unser allseits beliebtes Thema Andrew O'Connor diskutiert und ich hatte mich mal wieder gekonnt über diesen Mistkerl ausgelassen. Rose denkt anscheinend, dass ich einfach kein Bock hab das 5. Rad am Wagen zu sein oder dass ich einfach zu lange keine Freundin mehr hatte.

Will sie es nicht sehen oder kann sie es nicht sehen? Ich bin nur wegen ihr in den letzten Tagen so drauf. Weil sie sich von diesem Schleimsack Andrew immer und überall ab schlabbern lässt. Dabei weiß ich, dass ihr die öffentliche zur Schaustellung von Gefühlen zu wieder ist. Aber Andrew will das so, also macht Rose es auch. Er weiß gar nichts über sie. Aber naja. Was will man machen?

"Nein er hat mir nichts getan, aber dir! Du merkst gar nicht, dass er dich nur ausnutzt! Er ist ein totaler Mistkerl und scheint dich noch nicht mal richtig zu kennen. Er schenkt dir Rosen, obwohl du Tulpen viel lieber magst und er geht mit dir zu Madame Paddyfoot, obwohl jeder ganz genau weiß wie wider dir dieser Laden ist.

Du kannst doch nicht wirklich glücklich mit diesem Kerl sein! Er ist einfach nur abstoßend.", ich wurde mit jedem gesagten Wort lauter und merkte schon, dass die Bibliothekarin ,mit einem wenig freundlichen Gesicht, langsam auf uns zu kam. "So und bevor du noch von deinem zweit liebsten Ort verdrängt bzw. verjagt wirst, mach ich mich jetzt vom Acker! Viel Spaß noch mit Andrew!"

Danach drehte ich mich um und lies eine etwas verwirrt drein blickende Rose zurück.

Für Al und Melly war es schon viel zu offensichtlich warum ich in der letzten Zeit so grummelig und mies gelaunt war.

„Du bist total eifersüchtig", stellte mein bester Freund tonlos fest. Und seine Freunden ergänzte nur genauso tonlos, dass ich ja total ins sie „verknallt" sei.

„Warum sagst du ihr denn nichts? Es gibt nichts Schöneres als den jenigen, den man liebt an seiner Seite zu haben." Dabei warf Melly Al so einen überaus verliebten Blick zu. Wie ich es hasse!

„Obwohl es mich echt wundert, dass sie es selbst noch nicht mitbekommen hat, so wie du sie immer anstarrst!", fügte sie kichernd hinzu.

„Ich kann es ihr nicht sagen. Schließlich ist sie mit Andrew zusammen und auch wenn ich ihn für einen totalen Idioten halte, so scheint Rose ihn ja zu mögen." Fragt mich nicht warum…er ist wirklich dumm wie Nierenpastete. „Und so lange Rose damit glücklich ist, bin ich es auch. Ich habe keine Lust die Freundschaft zu ihr zu zerstören nur weil ich meine Gefühle oder Hormone gerade nicht unter Kontrolle habe, okay?"

Meine zwei Freunde tauschten nur einen zweifelnden Blick und verschwanden dann schulterzuckend. Zurück blieb nur ich mir meiner Eifersucht auf Andrew, der das hatte, was ich wollte.


	4. Liebe

Die Liebe ist schon ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Zum einen kann sie dich auf den höchsten Wellen treiben lassen, zum anderen aber auch in die tiefsten Abgründe stürzen. Obwohl ich erst 17 bin, habe ich das Gefühl schon beides erlebt zu haben. Andrew O'Connor, mein ach so toller Ex-Freund, vor dem mich alle gewarnt haben, war der Grund dafür, dass ich in den Abgrund gestürzt bin. Ich dachte wirklich, dass er mich lieben würde, aber da hatte ich mich definitiv getäuscht. Ich war für ihn nur eine Wette! Ja ihr habt richtig gehört. Dieser miese Kerl hatte eine Wette mit irgendeinem von seinen Rawenclaw-Kumpels. Es ging darum wer mich zuerst rum kriegen würde. Zur Enttäuschung aller hat es keiner von ihnen geschafft, denn als Andrew aufdringlich wurde, hat er den Federwichtfluch, den mir meine Tante Ginny beigebracht hat, abbekommen.

Und da heißt es die Slytherins wären gemein, hinterhältig und scheren sich nicht um andere. Aber das stimmt nicht. Das stimmt absolut nicht! Denn ich kenne einen Jungen aus Slytherin, der hilfsbereit, mutig, lustig, liebevoll und definitiv liebenswert ist. Ja es ist Scorpius und ja wir sind jetzt zusammen, womit wir bei dem Teil der Liebe wären, der einen schweben lässt.

Es hat zwar ein bisschen gedauert bis ich endlich erkannt habe wen ich wirklich will und was wirklich gut für mich ist, aber zum Glück habe ich es überhaupt gemerkt. Die Streitereien mit Scorpius über Andrew hatten mich schon ziemlich verwirrt, denn ich konnte einfach nicht nachvollziehen, was genau Scorpius gegen meinen damaligen Freund einzuwenden hatte. Auf den Gedanken, dass er eifersüchtig sein könnte bin ich gar nicht erst gekommen, denn schließlich ist er Scorpius Malfoy und er kann jede haben, was soll er denn da mit mir, Rose Weasley?

Naja jedenfalls haben mir unsere Krabbeleien damals mehr zugesetzt als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte und ich war auch erstaunt, wie gut Scorpius mich kennt und was er alles über mich weiß, denn er hatte mir immer Sachen über mich erzählt, um mir klar zu machen, dass Andrew mich gar nicht richtig kennt. Im Endeffekt hatte es ja auch funktioniert, denn ich wurde Andrew gegenüber immer misstrauischer und später kam halt das mit der Wette raus.

An dem Tag war ich am Boden zerstört. Ich kam mir so benutzt und ungeliebt vor, wie noch nie. Und wer gab mir halt, obwohl ich so gemein zu ihm war die letzte Zeit über? Genau! Der beste Mensch den ich kenne. Scorpius!

Ich saß gerade im Raum der Wünsche und habe mal wieder geheult, als er zu mir stieß.

„Na sag es schon, Scorpius, sag, dass du die ganze Zeit recht hattest!"

„Sowas würde ich nie sagen Rose. Und ich wünschte mir für dich, dass ich nicht Recht gehabt hätte, denn ich kann es nicht ertragen dich so zu sehen!"

Er setzte sich neben mich und nahm mich in den Arm. Es war ein schönes Gefühl, aber auch irgendwie beängstigend, denn es fühlte sich sogar besser an als bei Andrew zuvor.

„Warum hat er das getan, Scorpius? Was stimmt nicht mit mir? Bin ich etwa nicht schön genug oder nicht liebenswert?"

Ich weiß, dass hört sich echt weinerlich an, aber Andrew hatte irgendwas in mir zerstört und bis dato hatte ich auch immer so getan, als wäre das nicht der Fall gewesen, aber irgendwie konnte ich mich in Scorps Armen gehen lassen, denn ich fühlte mich geborgen und sicher.

„Hey! Sag sowas nicht? Wo ist denn die selbstbewusste und taffe Rose Weasley hin?"

„Die hat sich zusammen mit meinem Ego erhängt!" Ja okay, ich war vielleicht etwas melodramatisch zu dieser Zeit!

„Sag sowas nicht. Außerdem", dabei nahm er mein Gesicht in seine beiden Hände und schaute mir mit seinen wunderschönen grau-blauen Augen direkt in meine, „bist du das schönste, intelligenteste, hilfsbereiteste, cleverste und liebenswerteste Mädchen, dass ich kenn und jeder Junge kann sich glücklich schätzen, wenn er dich seine Freundin nennen darf."

Er sagte es mit so viel Gefühl in der Stimme, dass ich eine Gänsehaut bekam. Seine Augen waren so ernst, aber auch so liebevoll, dass ich ihm einfach Glauben schenken musste. Ich konnte gar nicht anders. Gegen diesen Blick kann man sich einfach nicht währen.

Und dann sah ich in seinem Blick etwas, was bei mir endlich den Schalter umlegte und auf einmal alles in ein logisches Bild rückte. Scorpius' Verhalten während der Zeit als ich mit Andrew zusammen war, die bedeutungsschweren Blicke, die Melly und Al ihm immer zugeworfen hatten. Alle haben es wohl mitbekommen nur ich nicht!

Es lag so viel Liebe in seinem Blick, dass mit ganz warm wurde und eine Horde Schnatze in meinem Bauch rumflogen.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy ist in mich verliebt und das anscheinend schon länger. Und wieder wunderte ich mich, dass ich es nicht mitbekommen hatte.

Aber es stimmte! Ich konnte es genau sehen. Wie er mich ansah. Es war einfach offensichtlich! Bloß…wie stehe ich denn dazu? Also ich mag ihn. Ich mag ihn sogar sehr, aber war es mehr als Freundschaft?

_Klar ist es mehr als Freundschaft! Merkst du nicht wie dein Körper auf ihn reagiert? Du musst irgendwas zu ihm sagen. Nun mach schon!_

Meine innere Stimme klang irgendwie wie Melly, aber sie hatte vollkommen recht! Ich musste raus finden, was das hier zwischen uns war und dazu musste ich mit ihm reden.

„Du etwa auch?" Meine Stimme war nur ein leises flüstern, aber er hatte mich genau verstanden und kurzzeitig konnte ich sehen, wie er mit sich selber rang. Und nach einem leicht panischen, überraschten und entsetzen Blick wurde eben dieser wieder so liebevoll und entschlossen wie vorher.

„Ohja ich auch. Du glaubst gar nicht wie glücklich mich das machen würde!" Er kam dabei immer näher und dann küsste er mich einfach. Wahrscheinlich musste er all seinen Mut dafür zusammen nehmen, aber ich war froh, dass er es tat.

Denn dieser Kuss, der war einfach unbeschreiblich schön. Er war himmlisch und unvergleichlich. Seine Lippen waren so weich und zart und er war so zärtlich.

Mir fehlen immer noch die Worte dafür. Nach einer, so schien es mir, Ewigkeit lösten wir uns wieder von einander und Scorpius sah mich erst etwas unsicher an, aber als ich anfing zu lächeln, strahlte auch er über das ganze Gesicht.

„Warum hast du nie etwas zu mir gesagt?", fragte ich ihn leise?

„Also erstens hast du mich die ersten Jahre hier in Hogwarts total ignoriert und dann, als wir endlich Freunde waren, wollte ich eben diese Freundschaft nicht gleich wieder zerstören, denn es war einfach nur toll mit dir Zeit zu verbringen. Als ich dann endlich den Mut so halbwegs zusammen hatte, bist du auch schon mit diesem Troll namens Andrew ausgegangen und egal was ich immer gesagt habe du hast nicht auf mich gehört, außerdem wollte ich einfach nur dass du glücklich bist."

„Wow…ich wusste gar nicht, dass es schon soweit zurückreicht."

„Ich fand dich vom ersten Augenblick an faszinierend, Rose."

„Ich hab es echt nicht mitbekommen. Es tut mir leid. Aber ich muss mir wohl langsam eingestehen, dass es bei mir nicht anders war. Ich fand dich auch faszinierend, was wohl der Grund dafür war dich noch mehr zu ignorieren. Und als wir Freunde geworden sind, fand ich es einfach nur toll in deiner Nähe zu sein und mich mit dir zu unterhalten. Das könnte ich stundenlang tun! Und als du mich eben in deine Arme genommen hast, habe ich mich so wohl und geborgen wie noch nie gefühlt. Anscheinend habe ich all das all die Jahre gekonnt unterdrückt, weil ich mir immer gedacht habe, dass so ein gut aussehender Junge wie Scorpius Malfoy nie etwas von mir wollen würde."

„Du unterschätzt dich einfach Rose, denn du bist verdammt sexy, wenn ich das so sagen darf!"

Also wenn ich von meiner eigenen Rede noch nicht rot wie eine Tomate war, dann war ich es spätestens nach der Aussage von Scorpius. Sein schiefes Grinsen half auch nicht gerade mein Herzschlag zu beruhigen oder meine normale Hautfarbe wieder zu bekommen.

Naja im Endeffekt war das der Anfang einer wunderbaren Beziehung. Ich werde schon wieder kitschig, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders, denn es ist zu schön um wahr zu sein.

Ich verstehe mich blendend mit meinem neuen Freund und es schadet auch nicht unserem „Vierer-Pack". Ganz im Gegenteil, denn es kommt mir so vor als wären wir noch mehr zusammen gewachsen.

„Hey meine Hübsche, warum denn so in Gedanken?" Wenn ich seine Stimme nur höre, könnte ich schon dahin schmelzen.

„Hey mein Hübscher! Ich hab nur gerade an den einen speziellen Abend im Raum der Wünsche denken müssen und dabei ist mir nur mal wieder klar geworden, wie sehr ich die Liebe!"

Diese Worte brachten ihm immer wieder ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich auch!"

Und diese Worte brachten mein Herz immer wie wild zum klopfen, denn es gibt nichts Schöneres als die wahre Liebe.


	5. Angst

**Angst**

_-Angst__Grundgefühl__, welches sich in als bedrohlich empfundenen Situationen als Besorgnis und unlustbetonte Erregung äußert-_

_Rose_

Angst. Ja ich spüre so etwas wie Angst. Okay vielleicht ist das Wort Angst auch etwas übertrieben, aber ein gewisser Respekt vor dir bevorstehenden Situation ist schon vorhanden. Ich glaube meine Gefühle sind auch noch total harmlos im Gegenteil zu Scorps, denn er hat wirklich Angst!

Sicher fragt ihr euch, warum bzw. wovor wir solche Angst haben. Tja das ist einfach. Wir fürchten uns vor der Reaktion meines Vaters, wenn er erfährt, dass Scorpius Malfoy mit seiner kleinen Prinzessin, also mir, Rose Weasley, zusammen ist.

Meine ganzen Cousins und Cousinen hier in Hogwarts wissen schon Bescheid und sie haben auch nichts weiter dagegen einzuwenden. Al und Scorp sind eh die besten Freunde und das seit dem ersten Schuljahr. Lily freut sich, wenn ich glücklich bin und außerdem hat sie mir schon früher immer gesagt, wie ausgesprochen heiß sie ihn findet. Naja James war da irgendwie das größte Problem, da er sich ein wenig wie mein großer Bruder aufführt, was ja auch verständlich ist, denn wir 5 Kinder, also James, Albus, Lily, Hugo und ich, sind wie Geschwister aufgewachsen, was jetzt halt der Grund ist, dass James sich Scorpius den einen Tag zur Brust genommen hat, um ihm klar zu machen, dass es ihm genauso ergeht wie Andrew O'Connor, falls er mich verletzen oder verarschen würde.

Falls ihr nicht wisst was mit Andrew O'Connor ist, ist das nicht so schlimm, denn ich weiß es auch nicht so genau. Das einzige was ich mitbekommen habe, ist das Andrew drei Tage nicht beim Unterricht war und sobald er jetzt einen Weasley/Potter zu Gesicht bekommt total ängstlich dreinschaut. Anscheinend haben sich da alle meine Cousins zusammen getan und ihm Mal die Meinung gegeigt.

Irgendwie war es ja schon ein süßes Verhalten von James und Scorpius ist damit auch ganz souverän umgegangen, denn er sagte ihm, dass er definitiv nicht vorhabe mich zu verletzen oder sonstiges, weil er mich auf gar keinen Fall verlieren will und überalles liebt. Ist das nicht total süß und liebenswert. Als ich das gehört hab, bin ich Scorpius erst einmal um den Hals gefallen, um ihn ordentlich abzuknutschen. Er ist wirklich das Beste was mir bisher passiert ist und auch, wenn ich erst 17 bin, so kann ich doch sagen, dass ich glaube, dass er der Richtige für mich ich.

Womit wir wieder beim eigentlichen Thema sind, denn genau das muss ich Morgen meinen Eltern beibringen. Wir sind bei den Potters zum Weihnachtsessen eingeladen und Scorpius ist auch wieder da, wie jedes Jahr, denn er ist lieber bei Al und seiner Familie, als bei seiner eigenen. Naja wir haben uns halt vorgenommen es dort meinen Eltern, Onkel Harry und Tante Ginny zu sagen. Nur habe ich mittlerweile furchtbare Angst, denn ich weiß nicht wie mein Dad reagieren wird. Es ist ja nun mal kein Geheimnis, dass mein Vater und Onkel Harry was gegen die Malfoys haben, aber bei Onkel Harry hat sich die Ablehnung gesenkt, nachdem er Scorpius kennen gelernt hat und verstanden hat, dass sein jüngster Sohn nun mal der beste Freund des Sohnes seines ehemaligen Erzfeindes ist. Mir scheint es so als würde er Scorpius wirklich mögen und ihn akzeptieren und respektieren.

Wenn ich es jetzt noch schaffen würde, dass mein Vater genauso denkt, wäre das wirklich wunderbar, weil uns dann nichts mehr im Wege stehen würde.

Naja wir werden ja sehen wie es endet, ich hoffe nur auf die Unterstützung meiner Mutter und meiner Cousins und Cousinen.

_Scorpius_

Normalerweise bin ich ja kein sehr ängstlicher Mensch, aber da das große Weihnachtsfest bei den Potters bevorsteht und ich dieses Jahr das erste Mal als Rosies fester Freund da auftauche, habe ich schon ein wenig Angst vor ihrem Vater.

Ronald Weasley hat es sich nämlich noch nie nehmen lassen, mich zu diskriminieren und zu verurteilen.

Dafür kann ich doch gar nichts dafür, dass ich der Sohn eines Todessers bin. Das heißt ja nicht gleich, dass ich auch los ziehe und Muggel quäle oder gar töte.

Aber naja, zurück zum Thema. Die Weihnachtsfeier ist natürlich nichts Neues für mich, denn schließlich bin ich Als bester Freund und deswegen wurde ich auch jedes Jahr eingeladen.

Nur bin ich dieses Mal…naja nicht nur der beste Freund von Al sondern auch der feste Freund von Rose und ich bin mir nicht so sicher wie ihre Familie darauf reagieren wird.

Also ihr Bruder und ich Cousins und Cousinen kommen damit klar. Mit James und Lily habe ich ja auch schon so manche Ferien verbracht. Und Hugo und Rose waren auch oft da. Die anderen akzeptieren mich und unterhalten sich auch mit mir, falls wir mal alle zusammen sind, aber es ist halt nicht das gleiche wie mit den Potters oder Rose und Hugo.

Aber nur weil alle Cousins und Cousinen es wissen und akzeptieren, heißt das ja noch lange nicht, dass das bei den anderen Familienmitgliedern genauso laufen wird.

„Okay hör zu! Wir schaffen das okay? Es sind doch nur meine Eltern und die Potters. Also so wie jedes Jahr. Alles so wie immer!", versuchte Rose mich zu überzeugen.

„Genau Alter. Sind doch nur die üblichen Verdächtigen und naja Melly kommt auch, also bist du nicht alleine mit deinem Schicksal!", sagte mein bester Freund.

„Ich glaube ihr habt vergessen, dass Rosies Dad mich hasst und mich wahrscheinlich umbringen wird oder zu seinem Bruder nach Rumänien schickt, um dort als Drachenfutter zu enden. Und von wegen gleiches Schicksal. Eure Eltern lieben Melly, weil sie ja so ein tolles, aufgewecktes Mädchen ist. Mich akzeptieren sie vielleicht gerade mal, wenn überhaupt!", entgegnete ich, um ihnen klar zu machen, dass es gar nicht so einfach ist wie gedacht.

Die denken auch, dass wir uns da einfach an den Tisch setzen und sagen: „Ach übrigens Mr. und Mrs. Weasley ich bin seit fast 5 Monaten mit ihrer Tochter zusammen und wir lieben uns und wir hoffen, dass sie damit einverstanden sind." Und dann gucken die beiden kurz doof und fang an zu lächeln oder was? Also wirklich.

„Scorp mach dich doch bitte nicht so fertig deswegen. Ich bin zwar Dads kleine Prinzessin und wahrscheinlich wird es ihm wirklich nicht leicht fallen diese Beziehung zu akzeptieren, aber du musst wissen, selbst wenn er sie nicht akzeptiert, liebe ich dich trotzdem und wir bleiben trotzdem zusammen, okay?", meine Freundin wusste wirklich immer was mich bedrückt und was sie deswegen sagen muss.

„Wirklich? Denn es ist dein Dad Rose und nicht irgendein Schüler von Hogwarts, der doofe Kommentare wegen unserer Beziehung abgibt."

„Ja wirklich, weil ich dich wie gesagt Liebe und wir beide das schon schaffen, ja? Wir gehören doch zusammen, oder siehst du das etwa anders?", fragte sie mich mit diesem herausfordernden Funkeln in ihren Augen und der gefälschten Schnute.

„Natürlich nicht, meine Hübsche! Du bist mein ein und alles.", sagte ich leise und zog sie zu einem langen, zärtlich Kuss heran.

Ich habe nicht mal richtig mitbekommen, wann und wie Melly aus dem Raum der Wünsche abgehauen sind, denn ich war viel zu sehr mit der Liebe meines Lebens beschäftigt. Okay…hört sich schlimm an, oder? Total verliebter Trottel! Aber naja solange ich Rose bei mir habe bin ich gerne einer.

Denn sie schafft es immer mich besser zu fühlen und mir auch die Angst zu nehmen.


End file.
